1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog input device with an integrated pressure sensor, and to an electronic apparatus equipped with said input device, such as, for example, a mobile phone, to which the following description will make explicit reference without this, however, implying any loss of generality.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, latest-generation mobile phones provide a plurality of advanced functions, such as, for example, e-mail management, internet browsing, display of electronic documents, acquisition and display of images, in addition to “standard” functions, such as, for example, management of address books, phone calls, and text messages. Graphic user interfaces (GUIs) enable simple and effective control of the various functions, by means of particular input devices (known as Trackpoint™) arranged in the mobile phones. Such input devices enable input of data and/or commands; for example, they make it possible to scroll lists, make selections, move a cursor displayed on the screen, or, more in general, generate actions within the graphic interface.
Input devices are known which comprise: a control element that can be actuated by a user; a sensor, mechanically coupled to the control element for detecting its actuation and generating corresponding electrical signals; and an electronic detection circuit, which receives and processes said electrical signals in order to determine the datum/command entered by the user and transmit it to an electronic control circuit of the mobile phone, which will generate a corresponding action within the graphic interface (for example, displacement of the cursor, or scrolling of a list).